indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Емпедокл
List of vegetarians = = * Море - піт землі. *Почуйте про чотири джерела: Зевс, Гера, Aidoneus і Нестіс, з їх сліз народилися смертні греки. Zeus, Hera, Nestis, and Aidoneus Аид, Зевс, Нестис (сицилийское божество воды) и Гера Influenced by the Pythagoreans, Empedocles was a vegetarian who supported the doctrine of reincarnation. The four elements Empedocles established four ultimate elements which make all the structures in the world—fire, air, water, earth.Frag. B17 (Simplicius, Physics, 157–159) Empedocles called these four elements "roots", which he also identified with the mythical names of Zeus, Hera, Nestis, and AidoneusFrag. B6 (Sextus Empiricus, Against the Mathematicians, x, 315) (e.g., "Now hear the fourfold roots of everything: enlivening Hera, Hades, shining Zeus. And Nestis, moistening mortal springs with tears."Peter Kingsley, in Ancient Philosophy, Mystery, and Magic: Empedocles and Pythagorean Tradition (Oxford University Press, 1995).) Empedocles never used the term "element" ( , stoicheion), which seems to have been first used by Plato.Plato, Timaeus, 48b–c According to the different proportions in which these four indestructible and unchangeable elements are combined with each other the difference of the structure is produced. It is in the aggregation and segregation of elements thus arising, that Empedocles, like the atomists, found the real process which corresponds to what is popularly termed growth, increase or decrease. Nothing new comes or can come into being; the only change that can occur is a change in the juxtaposition of element with element. This theory of the four elements became the standard dogma for the next two thousand years. Love and Strife The four elements, however, are simple, eternal, and unalterable, and as change is the consequence of their mixture and separation, it was also necessary to suppose the existence of moving powers to bring about mixture and separation. The four elements are both eternally brought into union and parted from one another by two divine powers, Love and Strife. Love ( ) is responsible for the attraction of different forms of matter, and Strife ( ) is the cause for their separation.Frag. B35, B26 (Simplicius, Physics, 31–34) If these elements make up of the universe, then Love and Strife explain their variation and harmony. Love and Strife are attractive and repulsive forces, respectively, which is plainly observable in human behavior, but also pervade the universe. The two forces wax and wane their dominance but neither force ever wholly disappears from the imposition of the other. Reincarnation Like Pythagoras, Empedocles believed in the transmigration of the soul, that souls can be reincarnated between humans, animals and even plants.Frag. B127 (Aelian, On Animals, xii. 7); Frag. B117 (Hippolytus, i. 3.2) For Empedocles, all living things were on the same spiritual plane; plants and animals are links in a chain where humans are a link too. Empedocles was a vegetarian and advocated vegetarianism, since the bodies of animals are the dwelling places of punished souls.Sextus Empiricus, Against the Mathematicians, ix. 127; Hippolytus, vii. 21 Wise people, who have learned the secret of life, are next to the divine,Clement of Alexandria, Miscellanies, iv. 23.150 and their souls, free from the cycle of reincarnations, are able to rest in happiness for eternity.Clement of Alexandria, Miscellanies, v. 14.122 Был плюралистом, признавая множественность архэ. Ему принадлежит религиозная поэма «Очищения» (иначе — «Искупления»; дошло около 100 стихов). По некоторым сообщениям, одно время Эмпедокл был пифагорейцем, однако за огласку учений Пифагора был изгнан. Разрабатывая учение о переселении душ, сам о себе Эмпедокл сообщал, что был раньше мужчиной и женщиной, рыбой, птицей, зверем. Емпедокл (близько 490 — 430 до н. е., походив з сицилійського міста Агрігента.) — давньогрецький філософ, поет, лікар, політичний діяч. Очільник партії демократів. Філософія Емпедокла Разом з Анаксагором із малоазійського міста Клазомени (близько 500 — 428 pp. до н. е.) вони першими здійснили поєднання уявлень про різноманітність та багатомірність дійсності з уявленнями про єдине буття. Емпедокл дійшов висновку про хибність позиції щодо існування єдиного першоелементу Космосу (як це вважали представники «мілетської школи»), проголосивши у своїй поемі «Про природу» такими першоелементами відразу чотири «стихії»: вогонь, землю, повітря і воду, які він називав «коренями усіх речей».Велика радянська енциклопедія Їх єднання створює щось нове, не схоже на жоден з елементів, нову якість. Самі по собі «корені» незмінні і вічні, але внаслідок своєї відмінності один від одного отримують можливість взаємно обмінюватися місцями, що і становить рух. З'єднання і роз'єднання цих елементів і дає картину народження та руйнування усіх речей і процесів навколишнього світу. Досить механічне тлумачення з'єднань і роз'єднань унеможливлює довести уявлення про їх об'єднання в нове якісно ціле до висновку про існування нових законів, яким підкоряється це якісно нове.Історія філософії Сам процес з'єднання і роз'єднання у Емпедокла мислиться як спричинений дією двох космічних сил — Любові і Розбрату. Коли переважає Любов, усе виявляється «з'єднаним», але таке переважання не вічне, з периферії Космосу починає свій наступ Хаос, що несе Розбрат і призводить до повного роз'єднання усіх «коренів». Потім знову перемагає Любов. Хоча в уявленнях Емпедокла переважають міфологічні теми, за своїми здобутками він — філософ, який не відноситься до конкретної школи. Медицина У поемі «Очищення» Емпедокл виклав релігійно-етичне вчення про метемпсихоз — переселення душ. Емпедокл є основоположником сицилійської медичної школи. Учение Основу учения Эмпедокла составляет концепция о четырёх стихиях, которые образуют «корни» вещей, так называемое архэ. Этими корнями являются огонь, воздух, вода и земля. Им соответствовали Аид, Зевс, Нестис (сицилийское божество воды) и Гера. Они заполняют всё пространство и находятся в постоянном движении, перемещаясь, смешиваясь и разъединяясь. Они неизменны и вечны. Все вещи как бы складываются из этих стихий, «вроде того, как стена сложена из кирпичей и камней». Прочие боги также были производными этих 4 «корней». Наиболее равномерно эти 4 «корня» вещей распределены в крови человека. «Корни» вещей являются «пассивными» началами. Эмпедокл отвергает мысль о рождении и смерти вещей. Последние образуются посредством смешения и соединения стихий в определённых пропорциях. Так, кость состоит из двух частей воды, двух частей земли и четырёх частей огня. Источником движения, происходящего в природе, являются не сами «корни», так как они неизменны, а две противоположные силы — Любовь (Филея), олицетворяющая единство и добро, и Ненависть (Нейкос), олицетворяющая множество и зло. Они являются «активными» началами. Эти две силы обладают вполне определёнными физическими качествами. Так, «липкая Любовь» имеет все свойства влаги, а «губительная Ненависть» — свойства огня. Таким образом, весь мир представляет собой процесс смешения и разделения смешанного. Если начинает господствовать Любовь, то образуется Сфайрос — шар, при котором Ненависть находится на периферии. Когда Вражда проникает в Сфайрос, то происходит движение стихий и они оказываются разделёнными. Затем начинается обратный процесс, который заканчивается воссозданием Сфайроса — однородной неподвижной массы, имеющей шаровидную форму. Итого было 4 фазы: 1) акосмическая — господство и победа Любви (Сфайрос); 2) космическая — переход от Любви к Ненависти; 3) акосмическая — господство и победа Ненависти; 4) космическая — переход от Ненависти к Любви. Человечество жило в 4 фазу. Таким образом, концепция Эмпедокла сводится к следующей схеме. В мире существует единство и множество, но не одновременно, как у Гераклита, а последовательно. В природе происходит циклический процесс, в котором сначала господствует Любовь, соединяющая все элементы — «корни всех вещей», а затем господствует Вражда, разъединяющая эти элементы. Когда господствует Любовь, тогда в мире воцаряется единство, качественное своеобразие отдельных элементов пропадает. Когда же господствует Вражда, появляется своеобразие материальных элементов, появляется множество. Господство Любви и господство Вражды разделяется переходными периодами. Мировой процесс и состоит из этих повторяющихся циклов. В процессе всех происходящих изменений сами элементы не возникают и не уничтожаются, они вечны. В своей философии Эмпедокл высказывал много гениальных мыслей, но в то время, когда жил Эмпедокл, они не могли быть подтверждены эмпирически. Так, он писал, что свету требуется определённое время для своего распространения, то есть скорость света является очень большой, но все же конечной величиной. Даже Аристотель в IV в. до н. э. считал это мнение ошибочным. Эмпедокл, подобно элеатам, признавал закон сохранения — из ничего не происходит ничего. Также замечательной была идея Эмпедокла о выживаемости биологических видов, которые отличались целесообразностью. В этом можно заметить уже зачатки, хотя и наивные, подхода к теории естественного отбора. Подобно Анаксимандру, считал, что живое произошло от неживого, но отличие заключалось в том, что в начале произошли части тела и органы, далее, по мере усиления Любви в мире, они произвольным образом соединялись, в результате чего появлялись двухголовые, четырёхрукие и т. п. Наиболее приспособленные организмы выжили, в этом и прослеживался некий целесообразный план. В медицине Эмпедокл — один из родоначальников направления, представители которого полагали, что знать врачебное искусство невозможно тому, кто предварительно не исследовал, что такое человек. В своей теории чувственного восприятия Эмпедокл выдвигает глубокую мысль, что процесс чувственного восприятия зависит от строения телесных органов. Познание осуществляется следующим образом: подобное постигается подобным. Например органы чувств приспосабливаются к ощущаемому, если же строение органа чувств такое, что не может приспособиться к воспринимаемому, то этот предмет не воспринимается. Или космическая Любовь познаётся подобно человеческой любви. Органы чувств имеют своеобразные поры, через которые проникают «истечения» от воспринимаемого объекта. Если поры узкие, то «истечения» не могут проникнуть, и восприятия не происходит. Теория ощущений Эмпедокла оказала большое влияние на последующую древнегреческую мысль — Платона, Аристотеля, атомистов. В сохранившейся частично поэме «Очищения» изложил пифагорейское учение о переселении душ, возмездии и искуплении. Див. також * Анаксагор Примітки Категорія:Давньогрецькі філософи Категорія:Давньогрецькі медики Категорія:Натурфілософи